


Moving On

by doritopaladin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritopaladin/pseuds/doritopaladin
Summary: After Sirius dies, Remus turns to the teenage consciousness of Sirius Black kept alive in the Marauders' Map for advice.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> **Credit where credit is due - this is basically a log of a Wolfstar roleplay I did on Omegle. I was Sirius, and the other person was Remus. The other person started us off with this idea. I don't have any contact information, but if that person is reading this by any chance, feel free to tell me who you are so I can credit you properly! Thank you for this RP. ******

I solemnly swear that I need to talk to you. RL 

_Sounds awfully dramatic, Moony. SB_

It's always dramatic with us. Well, with you. RL 

_It's my forte, admittedly. SB_

I don't know what to do Pads. RL 

_A nice prank on Snivellus that you pretend to hate always cheers you up. SB_

I'm not at school anymore. I may ask Tonks to do one though. RL

 _This map was made with our teenage consciousness. Afraid you'll have to update me. SB_

Your cousin Tonks. She's part of the Order. Metamorphmagus, she can probably turn into Snape and prank him. RL

_Ah, brilliant! I take it you've gotten old. SB_

Yes. I'm old. Thanks Padfoot. RL 

_Don't mention it. You seem sad. SB_

I am sad. RL 

_What happened? SB_

I can't tell you. RL

 _Oh for Merlin's sake, that's a load of shit. SB_

Sirius. I can't. RL

 _What difference would it make? I'm a piece of paper! SB_

You died. RL

_You're joking. SB_

No. I'm not. RL 

_Oh. Damn. Was it a cool death at least? SB_

Pretty cool. You saved James' son. RL 

_He has a son?! Oh, please tell me he married Evans. SB_

Spoilers. RL

_He did! Merlin's beard that's perfect. What's the kid's name? I need all the details. SB_

Harry. He looks just like James but with Lily's eyes. RL 

_Cute kid, then. Messy hair and all? SB_

So messy. RL

_Of course, ha. Wait, why'd I have to save him? SB_

Death eaters. But he's okay. Safe. RL 

_Death eaters?? Merlin, that's still going on? SB_

Yeah. It's bad. RL

_How are Prongs and Wormtail faring? SB_

Fine. RL

_Alright, well you've got them at least, yeah? And I died a noble death, fighting off death eaters to protect the son of my 'blood traitor' best friend. Walburga would be furious and I love it. SB_

Sure. She would be mad. RL

_As entertaining as this is, I'm sure you've got better things to do than chit-chat with an enchanted parchment. SB_

I really don't. James is dead too. Peter's a death eater and your cousin keeps telling me she's in love with me and all I can do is think about how much I miss you every time I wake up alone. RL

 _Well shit. How the hell did Prongs die? Is Evans okay? Please tell me someone's wringing Peter's fat neck. You don't have to spend your time missing me, Moony. You're allowed to move on. SB_

I don't want to move on. I want you. I want them. I want everyone back and to feel like a damn person again. RL 

_You are a person. Well, most of the time anyway. From the sound of it, Moony, you _need_ to move on. You can't destroy yourself. You can't turn back time. SB_

It's not fair. RL

_Then make it fair. Pretty sure James and I would both be livid if you went around moping rather than living your life. SB_

What about Tonks? RL

_Do you love her? SB_

I think I can love her. RL

_Then go for it. SB_

Really? RL

_Duh. Why not? SB_

What about you? RL

_I love you. Always have. But if I'm gone, there's nothing we can do about that. I _want_ you to move on. I want you to be happy and find love. SB_

I love you so much. RL

_Of course you do, I'm a catch! I love you too. SB_

I should go. RL

_I think that's a good idea. You're going to be okay. SB_

Thank you. I'll always miss you. Goodbye Sirius Black. RL

_Goodbye Remus Lupin. You'll see me again at some point. SB_

I better. I also want the best welcome banner. Got it? RL

_Aye aye, captain! SB_


End file.
